How it all began
by chansen159
Summary: Patrick Jane's first day working as a Consultant for the CBI or the reason for why Lisbon is so irritated with Jane now. Possible Jisbon later on, undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon woke up with a start as she heard her alarm clock buzzing in her ears. She had already pushed the snooze button that had seemed to be just a couple minutes ago but in all reality was ten minutes ago. Looking at the time while muttering, she forced herself out of bed. Normally she would get out of bed easily but these last couple days were hell for her, getting prepared for the new member to the CBI…Patrick Jane. Even after being warned about him she still accepted him. How much trouble could one person be?

Due to how late Lisbon already was, she ended up putting her hair up into a messy bun. After deciding she was presentable enough, she left and headed to CBI headquarters. Pulling into her usual parking spot she locked her car and walked inside, hoping no one noticed how late she was.

Patrick Jane had arrived at headquarters long before anyone else. He liked it since he believed it gave him the upper hand. Only being in headquarters for an hour now, he already made himself a nice hot cup of tea while sitting on the couch. 'I can get used to this,' he thought to himself as he leaned his back against the couch.

Hearing the doors open, Jane looked over when he saw a dark-haired woman walk through the doors. A sly grin made its way over his features not only because she was late but mainly due to her messy bun, instantly being able to tell that she woke up not too long ago. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, uh?"

Lisbon immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Not recognizing the voice, she turned around and glanced in the direction of the couch. "Patrick Jane, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." For now she didn't wish to talk about the reason why she looked the way she did, especially seeing that this was her first time working with the Consultant.

"And you must be Teresa Lisbon. My boss, am I right?" Jane questioned her. He could tell that she was avoiding what he asked her earlier, which only made him want to ask again. "You didn't answer my question."

"That's correct. What would make you say that? I slept perfectly fine last night. Not that it's any of your business." Lisbon wasn't lying to him since she slept good last night. It was the morning that seemed to be killing her.

Jane could easily read Lisbon's expression and smiled. "You have no reason to lie to me, especially during my first day on the job. I thought you're supposed to make me feel welcome and comfortable around here, however, I'll make sure not to inform the rest of the team that the reason why you couldn't sleep last night is due to the fact that you were either nervous or excited to start working with me. It has to be one of the two, but I must say that I'm rather honored to know you would think about me that way," he read her features once more but it wasn't the one he was going for, she seemed to believe that he was being serious. "Lisbon, I'm just kidding with ya. It's what I do."

A sigh of relief spread over her features when he mentioned he was only kidding, joking around, however, before she could respond Rigsby walked by.

"You're blushing," Rigsby said grinning as he walked past the two of them and headed into the break room to make some coffee.

Hearing Rigsby's remark, Jane focused on Lisbon's face a little more and noticed it was starting to turn a darker shade of red. "He's right, you are blushing."

"I'm not blushing. I…I just have to start working on some paper work." Lisbon made her way back to her office. The only reason she was blushing was because she didn't want everyone seeing her like that. Sitting down she started going over some paper work from the previous case, wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon massaged her temples as she looked over the paper work covering her desk. Nearly causing it to over flow, however, paper wasn't the only thing that was on her mind. She currently had a new member added to the team. She was certain that she would easily be able to keep him in line but she was beginning to have second thoughts. After their first encounter she wasn't entirely sure what to expect from him.

Lisbon's thoughts were instantly interrupted when she heard her phone start ringing; placing the paper work over to the side she picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, this is Teresa Lisbon."

"Yes, hi Teresa. This is Michael Williams from the local police department. Our unit received a call early in the morning from a couple of witnesses who were hiking on a nature trail in the woods and stumbled across a body of a young woman who we believed to be Rayne Smith, age twenty-five. We're going to take the body to the coroner but were told to contact you first."

"Alright, my team and I will be there shortly and don't move the body before we get there. I don't need someone contaminating evidence." Lisbon demanded.

"Okay, we'll be here." Michael said before hanging up the phone and walking back over to the body.

Lisbon hung up the phone, placing it back on her desk. Reaching for her jacket she put it on and walked into the bullpen where the rest of the team was. "We have a new case. A couple hikers stumbled across a body of a woman on the nature trail."

Jane smiled and took a long sip of his tea. "Hmm…interesting." Pausing for a moment, finishing up the rest of his tea he shot up from 'his' couch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Lisbon reached into her pocket and froze instantly when she couldn't find her keys. She was positive that she had placed her keys in her pocket. It was her morning routine. It wasn't like they could have just jumped right out of her pocket and take off. The sound of jingling keys brought Lisbon's attention to Jane when she saw him holding her keys.

"Looking for something?" Jane continued jingling her keys from his finger.

"What? How did…"

"I picked your pockets, nothing too difficult. I was hoping I could drive to the crime scene. Just this once, I am the guest after all."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, hearing Jane's response. But before she could decline, he interrupted her once again.

"Oh, come on Lisbon. Don't be such an old lady. Live a little." A smile appeared over his features when he saw Lisbon's facial expression…priceless. "I'll go bring it around front." Cheerfully, Jane practically skipped out the door, proud of himself.

Lisbon mumbled to herself as she gathered her supplies. How bad of a driver could Jane possibly be? Perhaps it would be a nice change to sit in the passenger's seat. She continued repeating this thought to herself as she walked outside and scanned the parking lot for Jane and the SUV.

Rigsby and Cho had already left to the crime scene so her and Jane were already running behind on schedule. Getting ready to dial Rigsby's number she can hear the screeching of tires off in the distance. 'Damn teenagers' she thought to herself. Dialing the number, she brought her phone up to her ear as she watched as the car appeared to be getting closer. It revealed itself to be a SUV with Jane in the driver's seat.

"Lisbon." Rigsby answered on the other line.

"Rigsby, I'm going to have to call you back." Lisbon hung up her phone, placing it back in her pocket and walked over to where Jane parked the SUV.

"Someone need a ride?" Jane asked with one of his usual smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I was just taking it out for a little test drive first." Smiling, Jane reached for the passenger's door and opened it for her to get in. "Alright, get in. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

Lisbon was on the verge of just walking away but did she really have any other choice? Jane was right, if she didn't get in they surely would be late to the crime scene and she couldn't risk that. With a sigh, she hesitantly got inside and fastened his seat belt. "No tricks." Lisbon warned. Before she could say anything more, Jane sped out of headquarters and took the turn a bit faster than needed. "Slow down!" Lisbon yelled out, already regretting letting Jane behind the wheel.


End file.
